danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Miu Iruma
Projekty postaci= =Oficjalne= Miu Iruma Illustration.png|Oficjalny projekt stworzony przez Ruiego Komatsuzaki. NDRV3 Art Gallery Miu Iruma.png|''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' projekty postaci''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' galeria z gry. Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Designs.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry.Skan przez: [https://imgur.com/a/acEl4 @anonymous na Imgur] (Profil) Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Miu Iruma.png|Karta postaciNIS America broszura Day One Dossier Miu Iruma Symbol (Former School).png|Herb poprzedniej szkoły. Beta Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Miu Iruma (1).png|Beta (1)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224995837/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-2 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Beta)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Danganronpa V3 art book). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Miu Iruma (2).png|Beta (2) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Miu Iruma (3).png|Beta (3) |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Miu Iruma (English).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Miu Iruma (Japanese).png|Opening '(Japoński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Miu Iruma (French).png|Opening '(Francuski)' Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Opening (Chinese).png|Opening '(Chiński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (1).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (5).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (12).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Opening Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Introduction (French).jpg|Karta postaci (wersja francuska) Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Uczniowie w sali gimnastycznej (Przed grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Monokubs popisują się przed uczniami. Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Początek morderczej gry. Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Monokuma i Monokubs śmieją się z uczniów. Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (3).png|Poddanie się po kilku próbach ukończenia Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara begging Miu Iruma to build cameras (1).png|Kaede błaga Miu, aby ta stworzyła kamery. Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara begging Miu Iruma to build cameras (2).png|Kaede i Shuichi błagają Miu, aby ta stworzyła kamery. Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara begging Miu Iruma to build cameras (3).png|Kaede i Shuichi błagają Miu, aby ta stworzyła kamery. Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma showing off her drone.png|Miu pokazuje swój wynalazek. Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Zdjęcie ostatniej grupy docierającej do biblioteki. Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (3).png|Oglądanie egzekucji Kaede. Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Oglądanie egzekucji Kaede. Rozdział 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Commemorative Medal Set Scene.png|Dodatkowa scena Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 02) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (3).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 02) Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara seeing an undressed Miu Iruma.png|Zawstydzona przez to, że Gontą ją zobaczył nago. Rozdział 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma performing maintenance on K1-B0.png|Ulepszanie K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Portrety uczniów na masowym pogrzebie Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 03) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (3).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 03) Rozdział 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (1).png|Miu zmuszona przez Kokichiego, aby błagała, żeby reszta weszła do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (2).png|Miu zmuszona przez Kokichiego, aby błagała, żeby reszta weszła do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (1).png|Pozostali uczniowie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma's corpse.png|Ciało Miu. Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 4) (English) (2).jpg|Plik Monokuma (Rozdział 4; Angielska) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 4) (English) (3).png|Plik Monokuma (Rozdział 4; Angielska) Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (2).png|Pozostali uczniowie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students theorizing about Miu Iruma's avatar placement (1).png|Rozmyślając o położeniu awatara Miu.t Danganronpa V3 CG - The students theorizing about Miu Iruma's avatar placement (2).png|Rozmyślając o położeniu awatara Miu. Danganronpa V3 CG - Alter Ego Gonta Gokuhara strangling Miu Iruma in the Neo World Program.png|Gonta Alter Ego dusi Miu w Neo World Program Reszta Research Center Miu Iruma.png|Laboratorium Badawcze Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Rozpoczęcie gry w dodatkowym trybie. Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Miu Iruma.png|Dodatkowa strona Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Preparation (Chapter 4).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Miu Iruma.png|Demo; Wczesne Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Miu Iruma.png|Gra; Finalne Karta postaci Miu Iruma Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 Miu Iruma Report Card Deceased (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 (Martwa) Miu Iruma Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 1 Miu Iruma Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 2 Miu Iruma Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 3 Miu Iruma Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 4 Miu Iruma Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 5 Miu Iruma Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Umiejętność Miu Iruma Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 0 (Z Kaede) Miu Iruma Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Strona 1 (Z Kaede) Miu Iruma Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Strona 2 (Z Kaede) |-| Książki= =Okładki mang= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (Back) (Japanese).png|Tylna okładka ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology =Ilustracje mang= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (4).png|Ilustracja przez: Ogino Atsuki (荻野アつき) z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (2).png|Ilustracja przez: 花咲まにお z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 3) =Other Manga= New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration Short Manga.jpg|krótka manga przez Leo Horiguchi (堀口レオ) dla ''New Danganronpa V3'' x Pasela Resorts Collaboration. |-| ILUSTRACJE PROMOCYJNE= =Ukazane przedpremierowo= Danganronpa V3 Promotional Screenshots Steam (English) (2).jpg|Promocyjny zrzut ekranu (Wersja angielska)store.steampowered.com: [https://store.steampowered.com/app/567640/Danganronpa_V3_Killing_Harmony/ Danganronpa V3 Steam Listing] Ilustracje z gry Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Reklama 01 (15 września 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (12).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (7).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 01 (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (8).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 01 (6 listopad 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (9).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 01 (6 listopad 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (9).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (8).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (23).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (8).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (11).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (17).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Overview Trailer Screenshot (English) (5).png|Przegląd (Angielski) (1 lipca 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (9).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (7).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (8).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (9).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września 2017) =Pozostałe Ilustracje= Profile z oficjalnych stron gry Miu Iruma Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' japońska wersja strony'Danganronpa.com/v3:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Japanese Danganronpa V3 Website] Miu Iruma Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Miu Iruma Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' angielska wersja strony'Danganronpa.us/v3:' [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php English Danganronpa V3 Website] Miu Iruma Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Inne strony internetowe MyNavi - Miu Iruma.png|Ankieta Online: Gonta jako 4 najpopularniejsza postać'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ Ankieta MyNavi Danganronpa V3] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (8).png|New World (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (8).png|New World Folia (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Miu Iruma and Gonta Gokuhara.jpg|New World - Całość (Karta Steam) Tapety Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine oficjalna strona Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Miu Iruma PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Miu Iruma iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Miu Iruma Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Miu Iruma Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Miu Iruma Facebook Header.png|Facebook Gadżety Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (11).png|Plakietka; Zestaw "Shiro" (ebten) Miu Iruma's NikoNiko Happy Nezumi Yarou Can Badge Set.jpg|"NikoNiko Happy Nezumi Yarou Can Badge Set" (cospa) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma.jpg|Brelok do kluczy (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Miu Iruma.png|Gumka do ścierania (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Przypinki; zestaw "Harmony" (NISA) Kafejka Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 03.png|Tacka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (3).png|Plakietka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (3).png|Brelok do kluczy (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Przedpremierowe bonusy Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Can Badge from GameShop (3).png|Plakietka (GameShop) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Can Badge Art from GameShop.png|Ilustracja do plakietki (GameShop; nieużyta) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Large_Fabric_Poster_from_Yamashin_WEB.png|Plakat (Yasashin WEB) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Ilustracja (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Gift Card from Theta Shop.png|Karta podarunkowa (Theta Shop) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Naklejka na kartę kredytową/płatniczą (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Podkładka pod myszkę (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Mini-ręcznik (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Pocztówka (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Etui (ebten) |-| Skany= =Skany z artbooków= New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Przednia okładka New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionSkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Okładka Art Book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Character Profiling.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Miu Iruma Relationship Chart.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (3).png|''Danganronpa V3'' mundurki z poprzednich szkół'Skan przez:'[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Uniform) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Szkice'Skan przez:' na Tumblr (Szkice) Skany Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 14 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 14 września 2016) 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 29 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 29 września 2016) 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 20 października 2016) 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan November 2nd, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152648372966/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 2 listopada 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152613688578/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-2nd-2016-its @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 2 listopada 2016) 2 listopada 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 19 stycznia 2017) 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Strona 2 i strona 3 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Reklama'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Skany Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: Skan przez: [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 30 września 2016) 30 września 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 października 2016) 27 października 2016 Dengeki Scan November 10th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152957031706/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 10 listopada 2016) 10 listopada 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: Przez しまどりる'Skan przez:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 grudnia 2016) 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: Przez 南街香 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5: Przez S.濃すぎ 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Strona 4'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 5.png|Strona 5 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7 12 stycznia 2017 |-|Przypisy= ru:Галерея:Миу Ирума Kategoria:Galerie